


BTS preferences - Their favourite sex positions

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [35]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Preferences, Sex, Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.Find us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS preferences - Their favourite sex positions

RM

We feel Namjoon would be most drawn to a position where you are close physically, with your upper bodies pressed together such as you straddling him either on the bed or on a chair. This would allow him to watch your expressions as you fucked him as well as feel the quivers of your breasts and arse against him as you moved. Even though you would be in control of the pace, your heights would be fairly equal, with you face to face. Namjoon would love being able to kiss you passionately throughout the act and this position would also make you both feel equal in terms of power and respect as a couple. 

Other positions Namjoon would love include missionary (as it would make him feel as though he were protecting you, with his body covering yours), doggy style (so he can admire your backside - one of his favourite parts of your body), reverse cowgirl (for the same reason, but also because he would find it incredibly sexy), and 69 (with him on top so he could control the pace in which he licked and pleasured you). 

Namjoon would tend to stay in the same position for a while but might switch on occasion. 

 

Jin

Traditionally romantic and taking a masculine role within the bedroom (see our list of most dom to sub), Jin would love the missionary position best as it would make him feel the closest to you as well as making him feel as though he were protecting you. He would love the face to face contact; being able to kiss you and whisper sweet compliments in your ear throughout (telling you how much he loved you, how you were his whole world.) This position would also allow you to see as he smiled and grinned above you; it would not be out of character for him to occasionally make little jokes during sex. You would press your forehead to his, trying to stifle your laughs. He would also love being able to feel your breath on his face as you let out little moans and whimpers. His body would be warm and comforting above you; his wide shoulders in the perfect position for you to hold onto reassuringly, making you feel safe and loved. 

Jin would also enjoy a spooning sex position (as it would allow him to keep you close to him as he wrapped his arms around your body tightly) and seeing you go on top (where he would hold your hips throughout, making sure you felt stable. He would also look up at you lovingly, maintaining eye contact for a lot of the act.)

Jin would tend to stay in the same position throughout sex but, at your suggestion, would change half-way through if you wanted.

 

Suga

Sex with Yoongi would always feel incredibly intimate. He would prefer the missionary position as it would allow him to press his entire body as close to you as he could get; his chest flush against your breasts, your pelvises together and your thighs against him or legs wrapped around him. It would also allow him to kiss along your chest, neck and face; admiring the way you looked as he moved against you. Your whimpers and moans would be like music to his ears and, when he came, he automatically press himself against your skin; burying his head and pressing his lips in the crook of your neck or against your chest. When in this position, he would be able to bury himself as deep as he wanted/needed and be able to feel every inch of you.

Yoongi would also it if you went on top as would love seeing your body quiver with motion. Of all the members, we feel he loves breasts the most (see our list of who loves breasts the most), so this position would give him an amazing vantage and allow him to caress and play with your nipples as you fucked him. He would also love watching your face scrunch up in pleasure. We feel Yoongi is the most placid of all the members within the bedroom (see our list of most dom to sub) and so would love allowing you to set your own pace and fuck him as you needed in that moment. He would also like the spooning position (either with him behind or you facing each other) as it would allow him to feel your entire body pressed against him and allow for more gentler thrusts and a slower, more loving pace. The lotus position would also be a favourite as you would be equal heights so he could comfortable kiss you and suck your breasts during. This would also allow you both to set the pace as your bodies moved together. 

Yoongi would either stay in the same position during sex or, fairly frequently, might change once one of you came or if he felt you weren’t going to reach your high in the current position. He would usually only switch once during each session but would always be very good at knowing in the moment what position you or him needed to be able to reach your orgasm.

 

J-Hope

With Hoseok, there would be no sexual positions off limits and he would likely contort your body into many of them during sex or foreplay. He himself is very flexible but would also have an amazing ability to make you do things you didn’t think you were capable of in the bedroom. His favourite positions would depend on whether he was fucking you frantically or ‘making love’ in a slower fashion. For Hoseok, these things would be quite interchangeable as, with his girlfriend, he would see frantic sex still as making love. When going slow, he would love the lotus position as it would allow him to look you in the eyes and watch your facial expressions carefully while also having equal control over the pace and tone. 

When being more frantic, he would love fucking you doggy style; often pressing his lips against your back and whining against your skin. When in missionary, he would often end up spreading your legs wide (in the butterfly position) or pulling your legs over his shoulders and pressing his lips against your calf. The only position we do not really see him as enjoying is the 69, simply because he would prefer being able to focus all his attention on either giving or receiving. 

Hoseok would change from position to position frequently during sex, often going through as many as three or four in a single session. He would occasionally stick to just one but these instances would be rare as he has a lot of energy to burn and can be quite restless. 

 

Jimin

Jimin would enjoy deliberately trying out new sex positions in order to keep things interesting in the bedroom, but we feel he would most often stick to missionary as it allows him to be in control but also gives him access to your lips and neck. He would love kissing your lips or neck during sex and giving you little hickeys. Jimin would always want sex to be very special to you and pleasurable for you both, so would love it if you wrapped your legs around him during missionary to hold him close or if you moved your bodies together in unison. 

He would also like to see you go on top or the lotus position; he would love the sensuality of being able to gaze at you as you moved your hips against him. He would also like the 69 position with him on top so you were taking just the tip of him into your mouth. He would love the teasing aspect of this and would also tease you relentlessly with his tongue. 

Jimin would generally stick to the same position during sex but might switch things up if he felt things were becoming too boring. He would be more likely to change positions more frequently during foreplay as Jimin often would prefer foreplay to the main act itself. 

 

V

Like Hoseok, Taehyung would also love virtually every position and would love trying out new things, often in the moment. We see him as the kinkiest and the most dominant member (see our kinky list and dom to sub list) so would be naturally drawn to positions where he is in control such as doggy style or spoons, with him lifting your thigh up to allow him to thrust deeper and quicker. Despite this, he would also love you riding him from time to time as he would find you so completely beautiful when you did so. 

He would go with whatever fitted the mood and, when feeling softer, would naturally end up in the missionary position, where he can watch your pleasured expressions with parted lips, loving to see you moan and gaze up at him. While he would kiss you during, he would spend a lot of the time just watching you, smoothing your hair away from your face so he can see you more clearly. Eye contact would be one of his biggest turn-ons, especially when you reached your high. 

Taehyung would often change positions two or three times during sex but not always. Missionary would often be his final position as, despite him liking things more rough, he loves showing you how much he loves you and often finds himself feeling sentimental and sweet on you during sex.

 

Jungkook

Although Jungkook would be willing to try out new positions we feel he generally would stick to either missionary, you on top or spoons. He would love putting your legs over his shoulder during missionary, particularly when he is being more rough or wants to fuck you harder; the sight of your breasts moving with each heavy thrust would simply send him over the edge. He does love fucking you slowly and lovingly too, and would stick to regular missionary to do this, loving to kiss your lips throughout the act and suck gently on your nipples as he thrusts. 

He would also love seeing you go on top, both due to the aesthetic quality of watching your body ride him, but also as he would love seeing you in control of your own pleasure. In terms of dominance, we see Jungkook as switching a lot (see our list here) depending on the mood so, while he loves being the one to make you orgasm, he would also sometimes love you doing it to yourself, either by using a sex toy such as a bullet or want on your clit, or through the motion of your grinding. He would also love the spoons position as it would allow him to kiss your neck and hold your breasts in his palms as he thrusts into you. 

Jungkook would generally stick to the same position during sex, particularly as the sensation of having you around him is often so distracting he would be unable to think rationally. However, he would often switch things up slightly half way through such as by placing your legs over his shoulder, grasping your thighs around his waist or moving his own position from kneeling to crouching. This would be to intensify the experience, though he gets so carried away he often wouldn’t realise he had done so.


End file.
